madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
A Christmas Not Forgotton
Plot It's now Christmas, but it's not the same for the Goodies, but a lifetime for Baboon. Possible Script (Usual Opening Script) (The camera shows the night sky and snowing along showing a lit christmas tree in the old town) Daffy: I cant beileve it's christmas already...only six weeks ago it was all perfect until the explosion Henry: Christmas isn't gonna be the same without our families and friends, is it? Daffy: (puts his hand on Henry's shoulder) Lets keep hoping everything will turn out okay! (At villian HQ, Baboon is in a very good mood) T100: What are you so cheery about? Baboon; You see my little squirmy slimy friend, It's christmas. While everyone out there has christmas ruiend, mine will be the best iv'e ever had....and As it's the time of giving and recieving, all you measley mongrols will kidnap every one of the goodies and deliver them to me! and soon they will all be mine (evil laugh) (Back at the goodies) Daphne: (upset) This is the worst christmas ever! Bubbles: Oh don't worry Daphne! It will all get back to normal soon Fiona: Yeah, at least you still got us...we all need to stick together on this one! (Meanwhile at Tina's graveside, Daffy leaves flowers and a small teddy) Daffy: (talking to the grave) Merry Christmas Tina. Christmas will never be the same without you.. (Daffy hears a little girl crying) Daffy: Are you ok? Where's your mother and father? Little Girl: (Crying) I've lost them..i can't find them anywhere Daffy: Awww...We better look for them then..come on (Yosemite Sam and Waternoose appear with a brown empty potato bag and they stand in front of Daffy and the girl) Yosemite Sam: Got you now! Varmint! Waternoose: Scram kid! Daffy: (to the little girl) Run! (girl runs) (the villians manage to capture Daffy, but as the girl hides, she smirks before she returns to her origanal form- T1000) T100: Take him back to HQ, I'll get the others (At villian HQ) Baboon: Ah, iv'e seen you brought me a goodie? so who is it? (Waternoose throws the bag containing Daffy over to Baboon) Daffy: (shouts whilst being thrown) YEAARRGGH! Baboon: Ah! the duck!, (gets his list and ticks off Daffy's name) up next!...that Skunk!. Me and Morgana will get him... (At Goodie HQ) Fiona: Where did Daffy go again? Daphne: I think he went to Tina's grave, but that was over an hour ago! Fiona: Maybe we better go and find him Daphne: (passes Fiona her coat) Here's your coat Skunk: Where are you two going at this hour? Daphne: To find Daffy, wanna come? Skunk: Sure!, beats eating christmas pudding! (Baboon breaks down the door) Fiona: (gasps) Stop breaking down our door! door's aren't cheap you know! Baboon: (shouts) Shut up! Ogre, Skunk you're coming with us Skunk; Im not going anywhere with you! Baboon: Oh yes you are! (grabs Skunk's wrist) Skunk: Get off! Baboon: No! if you wanna see Daffy again Fiona: What have you done to Daffy? Baboon: I'm holding him hostage, same you will all be (Violet uses her force sheild to blow Morgana and Baboon away) Violet: (sees the two villians) Look out! (uses force sheild) Skunk: Woah Vi, you could had hit me! Violet: Nope! only aiming the losers, why was they here? Daphne: They've kidnapped Daffy, we gotta save him Violet: How many times has that duck been captured? Scooby: Not as many times as Daphne! Daphne: Scooby! Scooby: He he! Sorry Violet: Well we better go then! Category:Castaras Category:Crossovers Category:Fandom